breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
District 2
District 2 is one of the fourteen districts of Panem. Prior to the Second Rebellion, it was a Career District, and one of the most favored by The Capitol. General information District 2's principal industry is masonry, and also military. However, since the Second Rebellion, District 2 has also taken up mining as a minor industry, due to the decline of that industry in District 12. They supply most of the nation's raw materials used in construction. It is the nation's most populous district, with many towns, basically carved into the sides of mountains. Government The seat of government is Maxima, which is in the mid-east region of the district, close to the border with District 1. The current mayor is Alessia Lyme, who is also running for the Presidency of Panem. Laws in District 2 are a little bit stricter than in other districts, but they are nowhere near as oppressive and cruel as the laws under the Dictatorship. Geography District 2 is very large, with towering mountains covering most of it, eventually tapering off to rolling hills and plains in the far east of the district. The district is composed of many towns, which are "carved into the mountains", since the District's industry is stonemasonry. The military forces of Panem were centralized in a mountain near the seat of government, Maxima, which was once mined. The mountains covering the District provide excellent protection for the many military bases that are located in the district. The district is known to have a warmer climate. Demographics and culture District 2 is the most populous district in Panem. Prior to the Second Rebellion, it was the second-richest, and had some of the lowest levels of poverty, even among the quarry workers. Today, District 2 continues to remain wealthy, and its population has significantly increased due to immigration from other districts. It is also popular among tourists for its cities' excellent views of the mountains. Cities Since District 2 has a larger population than any of the other districts, it has more towns and larger towns. Maxima, the seat of government, has a population of 1.4 million, making it the third most populous city in Panem. Most of the other towns have populations of around 30,000. Largest cities (as of 2576 census) City 1. Maximus '''1,403,670 '''2. Aquileia '''578,410 '''3. Antioch '''338,100 '''4. Romulus '''206,930 '''5. Corfinium '''202,550 '''6. Nicomedia 200,810 7. Jupiterius '''109,750 '''8. Ariminium 102,450 9. Utica 92,330 '''10. Mars '''61,980 Culture District 2 culture is based around what was once their dictated industry. Many houses are carved into the earth in small mining villages. Their fine masonry is a common observation in their lifestyle. The citizens of District 2 are much more laid back in their dress than the people of District 1 and The Capitol. It also reflects on fashion, as metallic colors, grays, blacks, whites, and browns are commonplace. District 2 also celebrates the Festival of Fire, which is on the first night of summer. People from 2 are also known for having lots of loyalty toward their hometowns and honor toward their District. Second Rebellion During the Second Rebellion, most of the District rebelled about 5 months prior to the end of the war, including the city of Maxima. The District was split between Rebels and Capitol Sympathizers, the latter of which were located in the northern towns of Romulus and Remus. The final fate of The Capitol was sealed when the Rebels, along with Squad 451 and others, bombed the military stronghold, and completely cut off The Capitol's supply of soldiers. Aftermath District 2 still continues to provide stone, construction materials, and soldiers, to all of Panem. District 2 has harsh laws that the people still favor. This is done to control any possible increasing crime rates, which are high. The laws are just, though, and nowhere near the previous laws dictated by the old Panem. Official description "Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities, and its citizens are individually known their strength."